


Milikku

by thatonebeckfan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Cute, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fanfictions, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, I'MSORRY, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Love, M/M, Naughty, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Will Graham - Freeform, Wow, badhannibal, cum, fanfics, first explicit work, i'mwet, mindcontrol, mywork, noconsent, noncon, ohmy, whatadickhannibal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebeckfan/pseuds/thatonebeckfan
Summary: Mind Control, Brainwashing, Will, dan Hannibal. Apa yang bisa salah!?





	Milikku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293225) by [thatonebeckfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebeckfan/pseuds/thatonebeckfan). 



Will bangkit dan memutuskan untuk berpakaian. Lagipula, dia harus bertemu Hannibal untuk makan malam dalam beberapa menit dan tidak ingin terlambat. Dia memberi makan anjing-anjingnya dan meraih mantelnya. Meskipun dia tahu dia akan terlambat, dia bergegas keluar pintu dan mengemudi. Dia parkir dan berjalan, membunyikan bel pintu ketika Hannibal segera dibuka.

"Halo Will, terpesona seperti biasa melihatmu di sini." Dia berbicara dengan senyum di bawah wajahnya. Setan sekali, Hannibal. Dia segera tertawa dan berjalan masuk bersama Will.

Dia telah merencanakan ini selama berbulan-bulan. Mengundang Will ke makan malam, hanya untuk membiusnya beberapa saat kemudian. Segera dia berpikir, Will akan menjadi milikku. Suaranya agak serak, ia mengambil obat-obatan, memasukkannya ke minuman, dan menyerahkannya kepada Will. Mereka berdua berbicara sebentar.

"Jadi Will, aku senang kau bisa datang."

"Juga."

Segera dia menyesap dan merasakan matanya dan dunia di sekitarnya menjadi hitam. Jatuh ke lantai, Hannibal tidak bisa bergerak melepaskan pakaiannya, dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Mengikat lengan kanannya ke tempat tidur, dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. Dia mempersiapkan sedikit untuk Will yang bangun, bermain-main dengannya dan memerintahnya dengan lembut. Will segera bangun, linglung dan bingung, tetapi suara Hannibal membuatnya waspada. Dia menatap pria itu, terpesona dan semua bermata googly. Air liur keluar dari mulutnya, dan dia mengeluarkan suara keras saat Hannibal berbicara.

"Halo Will. Kamu akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan, mengerti ??"

Will mengangguk, tercengang, ketika dia segera keluar. Hannibal menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri, dan segera meringkuk Hingga ke Will, menelusuri pola-pola di sepanjang dadanya yang telanjang dan berbicara begitu lembut perintahnya, yang mana Will menyetujui semuanya.

"Kau anak kecil yang nakal>" Dia menyeringai ketika Will terkikik.

"Will, buka mulutmu, dan masukkan kemaluanmu ke penisku." Hannibal berbicara dengan lembut.

Will melakukan apa yang diminta, dan segera keduanya merasakan ereksi. Hannibal masih lebih banyak berbisik dan Will tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia ingin memberi tahu Hannibal betapa dia menginginkannya.

"Shush si kecil. Ini tidak akan sakit sedikit pun." Dia berbicara ketika dia meraih pelumas, dan memakainya. Gosokkan pada kedua ayam mereka dengan lembut, lalu mengoleskannya. Will menggelengkan kepala menyetujui dan Hannibal mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Will, apa yang kamu inginkan ?? Di mana kamu ingin bersamaku beberapa tahun dari sekarang?"

Will memandangnya dengan tercengang, dan segera berbicara tentang apa yang dia bisa.

"Menikah dengan Hannibal." Dia berbicara ketika Hannibal meremas kemaluannya, segera membiarkan Will mengeluarkan ah besar dan desisan. Dia mematuk bibir Will dan mencium dahi dan pipinya sebelum berbicara. Senyum di wajahnya yang jahat.

"Benar-benar penumpang yang baik, cintaku." Dia berbicara ketika Will mendengkur di atasnya, segera membiarkan cum menekan keluar ke dada Hannibal yang sekarang telanjang. Will menjilatinya, membiarkan Lidahnya menemukan jalan Menaiki Hannibal dan masuk ke mulutnya. Melepaskan ciuman panas yang meleleh setelahnya, dia pergi ke ayam Hannibal dan mengisapnya. Meremas saat Hannibal berbaring diam.

"Will, peluk aku." Will melakukan apa yang diminta. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit, saling berpelukan. Bermain dengan rambut, menarik-narik dan mencium. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Hannibal mengeluarkan lebih banyak perintah.

"Tunggulah aku, naik aku sampai kamu tidak bisa lagi." Dia berbicara ketika Will mulai melakukannya.

Mereka tersentak bolak-balik, mengendarai sampai Will berhenti, dan segera tegang. Matanya berair dan pikirannya campur aduk antara emosi, pikiran, dan perasaan. Persepsi tidak tinggi. Will wimpered.

"Kamu akan santai, anak muda." Will segera rileks dan tidak tegang lagi ketika Hannibal menimpanya, menyeringai dan mendongak.

"Hanni," Will berbicara ketika Hannibal segera melepaskannya. Dia menjilatnya dari dada Will dan menggigit telinganya sebentar.

"Kamu akan selalu menjadi milikku, sekarang cium aku, cium Prancis." Will mengangguk dan melakukannya, hanya untuk berbicara sedikit.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milik Hannibal." Dia membiarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menatap Hannibal. Cara dia bergerak, dan segera membelai dia membuat Will semua jiggly di dalam. Dia sangat basah dan berbalik, tetapi ketika Hannibal menggigit bibirnya, dia dibawa kembali pada saat itu.

"Hush si kecil, belikan aku lagi, dan letakkan jarimu di dalamku." Hannibal berbicara ketika dia meletakkan jari ke mulut Will dan membiarkannya mengisapnya.

Will melakukannya, dia selalu melakukannya. Yah, setidaknya untuk malam itu. Dia segera menarik Lidah Hannibal, dan dia bersenandung.

"Will, kamu sangat tampan," Dia mencengkeram bagian belakang rambut Will dan menariknya lebih dekat. Yang bisa dilakukan Will hanyalah mengangguk setuju, ketika dia mendekatkan bibir Hannibal ke bibirnya. Dia ingin menyenangkan Hannibal, jadi dia membalas, dan yang membuat Hannibal menyeringai dan terkikik.

"Hannibal, kamu sangat tampan." Dia berbicara, masih tercengang dan dibius. Hannibal segera mengambil pelumas lagi, dan Will meringis.

"Ssstt." Will segera diam ketika memegang rambut Hannibal, menggali kulitnya dan mencium bibirnya. Segera menarik terpisah untuk membuat pelukan. Mereka mencium hidung bersama-sama, dan keduanya tersenyum, tetapi segera Will berhenti.

Will menyadari apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, dan menabrak Hannibal di mana itu matahari tidak bersinar. Berjalan pergi, kesal dan kesal dia bersumpah untuk tidak berbicara dengan Hannibal lagi, tapi tentu saja, kita semua tahu bagaimana hasilnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi oleh beberapa fiksi penggemar yang saya lihat. Ini adalah karya eksplisit pertamaku, jadi berbaik hatilah !! Jika Anda perlu menghubungi saya, Twitter dan Instagram saya sama @kohoutseks !!


End file.
